Iblis
Character Summary Iblis is one of the more prominent 'newer' witches in existence (when compared to ones like Beatrice and Bernkastel). Despite being much 'younger' than many of his opponents, Iblis displays an immeasurable amount of knowledge about the heart of people and witches alike, despite being unable to have these emotions. He, possibly from his creator, gets agitated or has little patience from those that cannot learn. Many have the misconception that he's a 'good guy' when in reality he's neutral (unless it involves Bernkastel). Past Although there has been no official release of Iblis' past, It is known that there was a time before Hinamizawa in which Iblis existed as a spirit of horror. With Shanthe, his partner the two apparently went through various worlds and killed a great many of people. But when Iblis grew dissasisfied with the results they were creating he stole an artifact known as the Mantle of Despair from Shanthe and escaped landing in the first place he could find that contained a great deal of despair...Hinamizawa. He then orchestrated a grand and long standing scheme that would eventually cast off his ties as a spirit and instead become that of a witch by attacking Hinamizawa and its pieces. The pieces of Hinamizawa did fuel his entrance into the world but they did not give birth to him as he initially said, this was just an excuse to quickly gain power. He easily accepted the defeat from the witch Bernkastel and was then sentanced to drift about in the Sea of Kakera far away from her world. Now that he was in the sea Iblis knew he was able to make a world of his own and propmtly made several attempts in doing so. He never seemed to be succesful in it, always forcing emotion and character depth rather than giving the world form which was when he met Moirae the Witch of Destiny. At first Iblis was hesitant to trust her but eventually he let his guard down so that he could understand how to better craft a standing universe. She offers to use her own game board that can sustain itself to help Iblis get the idea of how to make a world, but what she doesn't realize is that that was all Iblis needed to become immortal. As it turns out, The Iblis that we had seen for so long in both the Hinamizawa and other Meta worlds was not a witch at all, that was a lie. What Iblis truly was was a spirit of Horror. He had come from another world that he had run with his former ally Shanthe. In that world, horror was what ruled all worlds, and apparently there were a great many of them that Iblis and Shanthe ran red with blood. However Iblis was increasingly unsatisfied with the world being described as a person who was to afraid to live to do anything by Shanthe, Iblis found the world of horror and blood to be counter-intuitive to the definition of despair, which Shanthe held the title of as Incarnate of Despair. As tensions grew Iblis believed that the world of Horror was a dead end world and stole the Mantle of Despair for himself and fled to the one world that he could. Mystery. Where he believed true despair existed in the heart of Beatrice and Bernkastel's worlds. He became Bernkastel's enemy so that she would merely target him for a moment and then he could slink in between both worlds. But more importantly he views Bernkastel as an enemy because of her deathless negativity, which makes a good conduit for Shanthe to follow Iblis from. Iblis finds the real Bernkastel to just be a sad story. As the game played out with Moriae and Iblis just such an incident occurred and Shanthe leapt through Bernkastel's body for just a moment to learn a bit about that game board and then track down Iblis' fledgling world to snuff it out before it was too late. However using his insight on Beatrice's game board Iblis used what little time he had with Moriae's game board to craft a piece that could not only create the riddle of his tale but leave it open enough so that a universe could be born within a universe, and so that his despair could become incomprehensible to all those that didn't see true despair. In this way he succeeded Shanthe, who clung to a very human and tragic definition to become the true Witch of Despair. Now he has sentenced Shanthe to be the Incarnate of Madness, a spirit that roams about and plays a constant role in his games. Iblis now seeks to recreate his true riddle in a way that will further increase his strength, keep those he doesn't want to understand at bay and...To give one person who truly deserves it, the Mantle of Despair. Even if he as to wait for all eternity and craft countless games and shut down countless more, he seeks to be understood only by the one that will succeed him or the ones that will protect his game board. Appearance First Form: Iblis' most basic and human looking form. Often used to provide the illusion that he lived a human life or when he isn't looking to appear intimidating. He still bears the fragmented trademark skin, pale, and covered in scratches like a broken vase glued back together. His jet black hair is more of a semi-thick cloud of hair, combed straight down to make a wavy rain like pattern extending over his green eyes. Again, since the form is basic he is only going to wear basic clothing, but he does take on a dark long trench-coat to go over his basic dark blue t-shirt and jeans. Second Form: In this state Iblis activates the Mantle of Despair, two armored shoulder pieces donned in crimson red and black that evolve into his witch form. Any skin that you would have seen would be obscured by a thick layer of shadow, but his eyes are illuminated in a pure black shade that overpowers the shadow around him. This form is a lot like mist or a ghost in the way it moves and pools around him, and while it is possible for him to mix the two forms together he'll often stay in this form when engaging other witches in games or conflicts. Personality A personality forged by experiences Iblis does not view himself as human but rather an element of retribution. He is very cold and distant and does not find pleasure in doing any one action. However not bound to any morals or laws he will stoop to whatever level necessary or manipulate whoever can be manipulated to attain his goal. A goal created from the disgust of childish witches who in essence are still too human and ignorant of the power they possess. The more worlds he sees the more faith he loses in any form of life as he sees how fallible they all are to corruption and if he was ever to become a complete form he would not think twice about acquiring the red truth and ending all life. Abilities and Weapons Abilities *'Blue Truth:' Like any participant amongst the witches' games, Iblis can wield blue truth that is usually used with his claymore as a medium. *'Red Truth: '''As a witch, he can utilize red truth to ensnare opponents or force them to withdraw if they cannot counter his red. Weapons *'Magic: All witches can cast magic such as simply moving objects without physically touching them. However, Iblis has magic solely his as the Socerer of Despair. The extent is unknown but can recall a time of despair for a person to relive it. *'''Dark Claymore: His medium within fights that can dole out red truth, blue truth,red truth, and--occasionally--golden truth. Relationships Shanthe As Iblis himself would descirbe it, "We lived in a realm of horror as friends and as rivals. His madness danced around the edge of the darkness of witches while I was able to dive straight in and now...I have reached the power that can compare and defeat him." Greyson Archimedes Archimedes is Iblis's first--and for a while only--piece. He suffered gaps within his memory due to Iblis's initial inability to stabilize a kakera. He is able to feel the emotion his master lacks however he receives quite a bit of guidance from the Sorcerer of Despair so that at the end of his life the two could become one and Iblis could be fully realized as an Endless Witch. Mikoto Ikari She is possibly Iblis's most complete piece he has created since his beginning. Unlike his previous pieces, he doesn't directly contact Ikari. Instead Iblis speaks with her through her dreams where she is familiar with his presence but not aware of who he is. Moirae While he at first felt a bit threatened by her appearance, believing that she was there to clean house and remove Iblis, he had no patience in dealing with her way of slowly speaking in a round-about, condescending but intelligent manner. Now that she has bared witness to his game however, Iblis is much more neutral with her, ready to explain her questions but not give her any more information than necessary Kazuhiko Toshiaki Though they've only met a few times it seems relativity constant that Iblis is on good terms with him. Though he likes to remind him that he is indeed facing a witch hes also given him help a few times in the past however for some unexplicable reason finds fault with the way he talks. Miyazaki Rei If Iblis had to choose between Moirae's two pieces, Rei would be the one he prefered simply because of her aspiration to become a great witch. Having dealt less time with her than Toshiaki, Iblis has been known to show some sort of respect to the human and is willing to show her the infinite hell of witches if she plans to jump. Bernkastel At first it was thought that Iblis was a great enemy of Bernkastel but in reality he shows this kind of hatred because Shanthe will use Bernkastel as a conduit to leap through into Iblis' world. Bernkastel being a creation of negative emotions serves as an excellent source for Shanthe. The real Bernkastel Iblis finds to be more of a sad story giving some hint that he may harbor some kind of bond to the Hinamizawa games.